


Parenting for Pilots 4

by Sunhawk16



Series: Parenting for Pilots [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Next 'part' of this only slightly forsaken dialog series.  This is the one that I wrote years ago and forgot about it, because it really is just 'blah' and kind of depressing and I didn't know what to do with it.  How it spawned the rest of this silliness, I have no idea.  Nothing awful, just no chuckles are had here.  Unless you are a parent and 'been there/done that' and maybe you will get a snort for the level of melodrama Duo chooses to wallow in here.  >_>  Skipping it really won't hurt my feelings!   LOLArt tomorrow, then I should probably see about writing two more of these to get us to 'The Day', huh?  I promise a return to attempts at amusing.





	Parenting for Pilots 4

**Author's Note:**

> Next 'part' of this only slightly forsaken dialog series. This is the one that I wrote years ago and forgot about it, because it really is just 'blah' and kind of depressing and I didn't know what to do with it. How it spawned the rest of this silliness, I have no idea. Nothing awful, just no chuckles are had here. Unless you are a parent and 'been there/done that' and maybe you will get a snort for the level of melodrama Duo chooses to wallow in here. >_> Skipping it really won't hurt my feelings! LOL   
> Art tomorrow, then I should probably see about writing two more of these to get us to 'The Day', huh? I promise a return to attempts at amusing.

Duo? You know you can’t hide out here all night, right? 

Funny, Yuy. I’m not ‘hiding’ I’m… just sort of regrouping. 

We can go with that, but… 

You know, I’ve had the crap beat out of me by experts. Been shot. Been stabbed. Got a splinter in my freaking eyes once. And nothing I’ve ever been though has hurt like this hurts.

I know, Duo, but…

I know. Just… don’t say it, ok Heero?

I’m sorry, but… you know.

It’s for his own good. There, I said it for you, ok? Happy now? I get it, already.

I’m not trying to be a bastard here, I’m just trying to help.

Language, Mr. Yuy.

Stop trying to derail me. 

What? You think you have to keep me from going in there and letting him out of time-out?

Well, you do have something of a track record…

Stop being so damn smug. This isn’t funny.

Duo, he’s being punished for doing something he knew was wrong; it’s not the end of the world.

He said he hates me.

You know he doesn’t mean that.

He did. In that moment… he did.

Duo…

Look, I know you’re just trying to help. And I know he’s spoiled. But you can not even imagine what that feels like.

I love him too.

I know you do, but…

What are you saying, that I can’t love him the same? Because he’s your son and I’m only his adopted Dad?

Of course not. But he is my son and I’ve always been the one who was there. I’m the one who fixes everything. I make the monsters under the bed go away, and I fix the bike, and I patch the skinned knees and I’m… Superman. I can fix anything.

…

Why can’t I fix this, Heero?

Because you love him, maybe too much. How is he ever going to learn to deal with disappointment if you see to it he is never disappointed?

So I suck as a parent.

No…

I’ve spoiled him rotten. That does not make me a good parent.

You love him…

Too much.

Duo, come on…

I’m sorry, just… go on in and I’ll be in later. I’m not fit company right now.

Isn’t there anything I can do?

Just… take care of him, ok? I mean… don’t be mad at him, just because…

Because he hurt you?

He’s just a kid, Heero.

This is part of the problem, love. He won’t be ‘just a kid’ forever. If he doesn’t learn now, when will he?

Ok… just… you do what you think is right, because I just don’t even know anymore.

It isn’t going to work to make me the disciplinarian here. We have to be united, or he’ll just end up hating me and…

He already hates me.

He doesn’t. He adores you. Now you’re just being stubborn. 

It doesn’t feel like it. It feels like… like something’s broken inside my chest and… and… God, I just want to go fix it. I can’t take him hating me, I’ve never hurt like this before in my life. I know it’s stupid, but…

Duo, I swear to you, he does not hate you. He’s just mad and he’ll get over it.

I know.

You’re his Daddy, and you always will be.

I know.

He’ll always love you.

But there’ll come a day when he doesn’t need me any more.

I… know. But only if we do our job right. 


End file.
